Devices, such as network gateways, set top boxes, and web-enabled devices, may be deployed in numerous premises throughout information distribution networks that serve numerous premises, such as households and/or businesses, over a wide region. Content providers distribute content, services, and other information to the premises via the information distribution networks. How efficiently the content provider is able to deliver the content, services, and other information to the devices throughout the network depends on various factors. For example, the capacity (e.g., bandwidth) of the network, the number of the devices being serviced by the content provider, and the schemes and/or protocols used throughout the network can affect the network's performance. The network could perform more efficiently and handle more data if an increased amount of bandwidth can be used for delivering the desired content, or if the amount of available bandwidth could be used more effectively to deliver the desired content to devices of the network.